Darth Zannah's Apprentice
by Connor16
Summary: Disgusted! Furious! Unforgivable. She felt all this and more. These pathetic excuses for Sith who dare spit on her Masters legacy. With her new apprentice she'll show the galaxy what it means to be Sith.
1. Chapter 1

He was scared. By all accounts he had the right to be scared. He was sitting in a hunched position, in the corner of a cage designed for a person of his size.

He was a small child. No more than 10 at the most. Wearing clothes that were slightly to big for his scrawny body. He had sort blond hair that was spiked up in places, and dark blue eyes with dash like birthmarks on both cheeks.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He had a dream to be the next Hokage of his village. Now it seemed that would never happen. For some odd he knew going back home, was most likely impossible.

Grabbed by strange and slightly scary people, then hauled off in what he heard them call a ship. How long he had been on the ship for. He himself didn't know the answer. must have been a long time, having fallen asleep.

He just wanted to get out of this cage. Get away from these people who took him. Never in his life did he think of himself missing the mistreatment of his home.

For what felt like hours to no end. Naruto glared at the lock, in hopes of burning a hole in it. Or try intimate it to open.

 _'Open. Open. Open.' he would repeat in his head. 'open. Open. Open. Open!'_

 __

Imaging a tight pressure for it to burst open. Just like that the door swung open. Not sure how it was possible, or even how he did such a thing. Naruto wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Scrambling out of the cage. He made his way as quitely as possible down the corridor. He had no idea where he was headed. Wasn't sure if he was headed away from the kidnapper, or toward them. In his head anywhere was better than the cage.

Minutes later Naruto was becoming fed up with his situation. He didn't know how much time he had, before the ships owners went to check on him. He most likely had a few minutes tops. Or so he thought before he heard a voice shout behind him.

"The brat escaped! Sound the alarm."

Not even daring to look behind him. Naruto sprinted away from the person, as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Once at the end of the hall, Naruto made a left, then a sharp right. In hopes of losing his purser. An action that proved to be vain. The guard was gaining on him. Before Naruto could do anything else. He felt a force hit him from behind, sending both of them tumbling to the ground rolling. The guard trying to grab a firm hold of him, but Naruto was fighting desperately not giving an inch.

The alarm on the ship blaring over head. In perfect synchronization with the blood pounding in his gains, spurring him to keep fighting. Eventually the pair rolled so far, they fell in a small compartment. The larger of the two hitting something causing the door to slide shut, and the room to shake. Whatever was going on made the man pause slightly, enough time for Naruto to land a kick to the groin. Earning a grunt.

Crawling out from under the offender. Naruto tried gathering his breath. Wasn't till he heard the sound of the man recovering. Did he turn around only to hear the whistle of a blade slicing through the air. Blood splattered the floor.

Naruto howled in pain, fallinh completely to the floor writhing in pain. Both hands clutching his eyes.

"Damn." He heard the pirate curse. "Damaged goods now."

Naruto understood exactly what those words meant. He was expendable now. Here in space, his eyesight gone. He was going to die. Forgotten, unloved.

"Human scum. Pain in the ass anyway."

Scum. He's been called that for as long as he could remember.

 _"Demon scum."_

 __

 __

 _"You're nothing but a demon scum."_

 __

 __

 _"Won't be long till the Hokage realizes you're nothing but scum."_

 __

 __

 _Scum_

 __

 __

 _Scum_

 __

 __

 _Scum_

 __

 __

 _"human scum."_

 __

 __

Anger. The fear and pain he was experiencing only a few seconds earlier. Was replaced with hot burning anger. Anger at his village, anger at the old man, anger at the kidnappers, and anger at himself for being weak and relying on others to save him. Thrusting out his left arm towards he would-be-killer. Naruto began to tighten his fist. Imaging like he done before a pressure on the aliens throat.

The alien started to laugh at the boy. A laugh to Naruto's pleasure was cut short replaced with a choking sound. Concentrating harder, and tightening his hold. He soon heard a an audible crunching sound. Signaling the aliens windpipe was completely crushed.

Unknownly to Naruto he had just tapped into the powers of the dark side. Setting him on a path far greater then he could dream. 

* * *

_~Citutric IV~_

 __

Sitting in the dark Manson on the outskirts of Daplona, was Darth Zannah, the true Dark Lord of the Sith.

Being here brought back memories of her apprentice days. Completing her training under Bane's tulage. Growing stronger in the dark side, so that one day her power eclipsed those of her former master. After killing him and taking the mantle for herself. Zannah and her apprentice Cognus never returned here. Having already drawn to much attention. She did however insure the house was kept in condition. Should she ever need use of it again.

Like an occasion such as now. She needed to be careful with how she went forward. Because there were now three Sith in the galaxy. So as of now the power of the dark side was fractured. Split between three beings. Four should she find an apprentice.

She was disgusted with the two calling themselves Sith. Her spirit awakening to find Plagueis abolishing her master's way.

Believing that both Master and apprentice should share everything with the other. That the two should have trust. She could still hear the words of Bane in her head, teaching her about the so called values of trust.

 _"Trust is nothing more than another lie. Created to also please the pathetic masses of the universe. A chain that must be broken. For the Sith, or anyone who knows the truth. Trust can be used as a tool. A weapon against enemies."_

 __

 __

 _"Do you not trust me Master?" Asked a fourteen year old Zannah. His response was a cool and even gaze._

 __

 __

 _"I trust no one. You most of all apprentice. For you posses the potential to overthrow me and become the new Master of the Sith."_

 __

 __

 _"So you don't trust I will succeed in my tasks."_

 __

 __

 _"I respect your power and cunning to help you. In the past trust for the Sith has proven deadly. Many Dark Lord's have fallen to someone they trusted. Therefore letting there guard down around them. Those who follow the path of the dark side, should never trust anyone. The moment they do so. Means they're weak and makes it easier for them to be cut down. Making them unworthy to wield the dark sides power._

 __

 __

 _"I understand Master."_

 __

 __

 _"Good."_

 __

 __

Sense that day with her Master, and her lesson on trust. She quickly cast away whatever remnants of trust she had for him. Replacing it with a renewed hunger for his power.

The fact that Plagueis would even suggest both Sith trusted each other, made her blood boil. It proved he was weak and not worthy of being Sith. St first Zannah thought about killing Plagueis, and taking Sidious as her apprentice. But soon discarded the notion all together. Like his Master all Sidious cared for was gaining more power, and finding a way to forever hold onto said power.

No she would have to find an apprentice of her own. Train them in secret, gain allies.

Then when the time was right strick against them.

Her first act was to gain a physical host body which she succeed in. She now possessed the body of a young attractive female, who was medium height, long bright red hair, violet colored eyes, soft features with a slight roundish face. Her host came from a wealthy family, which Zannah made sure she was the only heir to. Combined with the wealth she had stashed before she died. Zannah had the money, resources and power. Tools for the dark side.

Now all she needed was an apprentice. She had to be careful however. Last time she was impatient to find an apprentice. They ran off with a holocron containing information to immortality. A problem she still needed to deal with. This time however she would be patient. One of the things both Jedi and Sith shared, was finding the right apprentice. Most of the time it was the Master who chosed who they reached, others it was the apprentice who chose the Master. Then there was the extreme rare cases such as her self. Where the Force decided for you.

While she was busy contemplating the issue. Zannah suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. Rushing to the window. She was just in time to see an escape pod rocket overhead, crashing in the forest behind the Manson.

Wanting to get there before any of the authorities. She quickly rushed to a speeder-bike and zoomed toward the crash.

Sometime later she reached the crash site. Coming to a stop. She cautiously searched the area. Seeing nothing to the naked eye. Zannah reached out with the Force. She sensed nothing around her miles, but she did feel a sign of life coming from the pod. Unclipping her lightsaber and activating it. She pulled the window latch apart with the Force.

Peering inside. She saw two bodies. One belong to a dead Weequay. The other an unconscious human child around age ten.

Her eyes lingered on the boy. Zannah couldn't help but thing of herself around that age. Small frail little girl wearing dirty clothes that were big on her. Not only that, but she could feel the dark side lingering within the child.

Knowing time was short. Zannah quickly distinguished her lightsaber before grabbing the boy, and putting him on the speeder in front of her, for a better hold. Rushing back to the Mansion.

On the way back however, a faint trace of a smile played across her lips. The Force had led her to her apprentice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zannah was in her personal studies located out back. After returning from the crash site with the boy in tow. She preceded to her bedchambers, where the child was resting now with a medical droid. To alert her once he was awake.

That had been an hour ago. Which if she gave it some thought, didn't much surprise her. The child was incredibly strong in the Force. That much was obvious, but without any proper training in the ways of the Force. He clearly exhausted himself tapping  
into the dark side.

While she was a master of patience. She couldn't help the thoughts of doubt setting in. It wasn't the first time she had to wait for someone to gain consciousness. And that had proven faulty. Which was why she was in her study.

Sitting in front of her was a Sith holocron, not just any holocron however. But Darth Bane's holocron. Channeling the dark side, Zannah slightly brushed her palm against the triangular pyramid. Activing the holocron opened bathing the room, in a blood  
red. A miniature image of her former master appeared wearing his Orbalisk armor, and cage like helmet. Even his holo form was terrifying.

 _"Greetings Darth Zannah."_

 __

 __

Her body was different but the holo of her former master would never forget her.

 _"What have you come to learn today."_

 __

 __

"How can I determine a worthy apprentice." She replied.

The holo didn't answer her right away. Instead it chosed to stare at her, with an unreadable and neutral expression.

Zannah knew this look. It was the look Bane adopted whenever she asked a question, and wanted to word his answers carefully. After all her master was a man of action and not words.

 _"The dark side is and always will be a mystery. Never fully understood. One of the basic concepts of the dark side, is that it culls those, it doesn't deem worthy of willing it's astonishing power. One the reasons I created the rule of two. It is through these two the power will be channeled. The Master who embodies its power, and already suffered a tremendous ordeal to attain it. The apprentice who has known enough suffering, and willing to go through much more. It was through the dark side of the Force that I found you. You who had suffered on a war torn planet. In you went a child, out came a Sith. Should you have found an apprentice, it must be someone who has endured much, and willing to use to use those emotions drawing strength from it." Bane's response_

 __

 __

 _"Take what I have given you. Use it well."_ With those parting words the image of Bane disappeared and the holocron closed.

She thought on the words of her former Master. What he said held truth. The dark side was no place for the weak. Those who were worthy of its power gained it, those it didn't were cut down. When she was a girl she suffered on Ruusan. Something that was  
held at bay, by her Bouncer friend Laa. Of course that too ended with the death of friend, snuffing out white little light was left for her. The little girl Rain died that day too. Zannah was born.

The boy she found was similar. She could sense it. He suffered that much was clear to her. And no doubt at deaths gate with the Weequay male, pushed him over the edge. Even while unconscious on the ride back. Zannah could feel the shimmer of his anger  
beneath the surface. He was the chosen Sith apprentice.

She would just have to work on forging a fake identity for him. Which wouldn't be hard. Her host body Persephone Clare, from House Clare was known to have many lovers. It wouldn't be hard to convince the universe he her son. Rumors were already going  
around that she sired a bastard child. Hence her disappearance and following out with the family.

The commutation device on the table beep, before the voice of the med droid spoke.

"The boy will wake soon mistress."

Not bothering to answer the droid. Zannah swiftly got up from the table, leaving the shed making her way back to the house.

By the time Zannah opened the door to her cambers. The boy was sitting up grabbing at the bandages covering his eyes.

"Where am I!" He panicked. "Why can't I see!"

Zannah answered in a collected calm voice. "You're in my home. I found you at the crash site and brought you here for healing."

The words enough seemed to relax him. If only a little.

"Still doesn't explain the darkness."

Her feet barely making a sound. Zannah sat on the side of the bed next him.

Jumping slightly at the sudden weight and closeness of the person. The boy tired moving away, only to be stop by a gentle frim hand.

Zannah had to show the boy she was no threat. She dropped her voice into a motherly whisper.

"Here let me help." Unwrapping the bandages. "There is that better?" Once she was finished. She knew the boy was blind, but needed him to see for himself.

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "Am- am I blind."

"I'm afraid so child. I'm so sorry." Cupping his check with her hand. She didn't have to sympathy for his blindness. But it wasn't a draw back. His blindness would only increase the other senses, and she could teach him to see with the Force.

Relaxing in the warmth of her hand. The boy scooted closer to her.

Not knowing what to do. She allowed him to get closer putting her arm around him.

Silence settled between them for a time. Before the boy broke it.

"You're not an alien are you?"

"I'm not. Was that your first time seeing one?" The boy nodded.

"I never knew there was such things as aliens. Or traveling in space."

Hearing this intrigued Zannah. If he didn't know of such thing. Then he must have come from the Inner Core Worlds. Space travel was near impossible with the multiple black holes, and hyperspace lanes collapsing on themselves. Filing it away for later.  
She asked him a simple question.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Was the tone less replie. "What's yours."

She hesitated a bit. Should she tell him her true name or her host name? She was taking him as her apprentice. Before she would give her name. She needed to know something.

Moving from his side and kneeling on the ground. Zannah looked him the eyes.

"Tell me something Naruto. Do you remember exactly how you felt. Just before you lost consciousness?"

Naruto was quite for awhile, before answering. "I... I remember feeling searing pain, and fear paralyzing fear. Then I felt anger!" His face hardening and voice gaining a slight edge to it. Zannah could feel his suppressed anger bubbling to top, to the  
point she could practically feel it's heat on her skin. A dark grin formed on her lips.

"It was like every ounce of pain and fear I felt. Turned itself into anger! I wanted that alien to die for it done to me. Wanted it to pay!"

"You weren't just angry at him where you?" Zannah said already knowing the answer. For she once felt the same as he did.

"No." Shaking his head. "I was angry at the alien for taking me, angry at the people of my home treating me like an animal. Angry at the old man who was like a grandfather failing to protect me, but most of all. I was angry at myself for being so weak."

"And if given the chance." Letting the words hang for a moment. "What would you do."

"To become strong and powerful. So I never have to feel that way again."

With a victorious smile Zannah spoke once more. "I can teach you how to become powerful Naruto. Teach you to be strong. Teach you to make those around you feel the depths of your pain."

"Really? How."

"Do you know anything about the Force." Her answer was a shake of the, further proving he must have been from the ICW.

"It's a power that not many have the potential of wielding. I can use this power. And so can you."

"You'll teach me this power?" Naruto gasps with a thirsty look in his eye.

"In time I will teach you everything. I will only do this, if you pledge your allegiance, everything that you are to me."

"I will!" Naruto says desperately. Already inthralled by the power he could possess. "I pledge myself to you sensei. Anything you ask of me, I'll do it."

"Good." Zannah gives an approving nod. "This day forward you'll no longer be Naruto. He is dead culled from this universe. Reborn as Zihl." Brandishing upon him his Sith name.

"I am your Master. Darth Zannah, Lord of the Sith.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peace is a lie,There is only passion  
Through passion, I gain strength  
Through strength, I gain power  
Through power, I gain victory  
Through victory, My chains are broken!" Darth Zannah recites the Sith code to her apprentice.

Both were sitting behind the mansion crossed legged. It was late afternoon the next day after Zihl pledge his loyalty to her.

Wanting to get his training on the way, she brought him out back and sat him down. Where she would begin to teach him his first lessons of the Sith.

"Learning these words aren't enough apprentice. You must know their meaning, know how to draw strength from them."

Zihl nods his head in understanding. Committing the words to memory, his young mind already trying to decipher their meaning.

Seeing the look on her apprentices face and colorless blue eyes. She decided to test his Intelligence. Like Bane, Zannah knew her teachings would have far more meaning, if he could figure them out for himself.

"Tell me apprentice." She says in a calm voice that could be considered a whisper. "What does these words mean."

Zihl didn't answer immediately. Choosing to reflect on the words he heard seconds ago. Looking for the words to appease his Master.

 _'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.'_ thinking on the first lines of the Sith code.  
"It means that peace is an illusion. A fabricated lie to keep the weak minded docile. It is only through the fires of passion that this lie is broken."

"Very good apprentice." Zannah praised her student.

Knowing his Master was waiting for him to continue. Zihl proceed. "Strength comes from the individual who accepts the truth. Therefore gaining power over their enemies, power to take what you want. When you want, opening up the possibility opened before  
you. Victory allows you to break the chains that bind you. Chains could be anything. Chains of an enemy, chains of a painful past, or those created on a personal level."

"The Sith believe in the power of the individual. And power to break these chains. With each chain broken, we start to feel more free, more powerful. More confident with your decisions and movement." Zannah further explained. "Unlike the Jedi we welcome  
and embrace this change. They would rather submit themselves to the Force. But they are just mear tools, instruments of its will."

"Aren't we just instruments of the Force as well?" Questioned her apprentice.

"No." She immediately corrected. "The Jed shackle themselves to it. While we bend it to our will. Calling upon it from within."

"How?"

"Through anger and hate. As a Sith you must learn to hide these emotions, and continue feeding them, for further use. As of now you're allowing your hate and anger to flow freely. Eventually that will run out and you'll be useless. You must learn to not  
only hide these feelings, but make them apart of you." Instructing the young Sith Lord.

Zihl at first was confused about hiding his anger, making it apart of him. That is until he remembered mistreatment back home. Everytime he wanted to lash out at them in anger, he forcedly shoved it down. Unconsciously feeding the growing beast inside.  
Each time he did so.

Zannah smiled when she sensed her apprentice hide his anger. The intensity of its heat dying out almost completely, becoming a small flame. Awaiting to be set ablazed once more. Nodding her approval, though he couldn't see it. Zannah went on with the  
next lesson.

"There are other ways the Sith draw power. But before I tell you this. You must first understand that the Force is in all living things. Killing a living being affects the living Force itself. Sending ripples through those sensitive enough to it. As Sith  
we draw strength from this. The fear we strike in the hearts of others feeds us with power." Allowing her apprentice to absorb the words of her teachings. "We can even turn our own fear, doubt and pain into power. Something you've already done."

Zihl found his Masters last words to ring true. When he killed the Weeuay pirate, he felt the pain and fear of dying turn into anger and hate. That helped spilled the already overflowing boiling pot.

Nodding his head feeling he had a good understand, of what he learned so far. Zihl wanted to know what was next.

"Now what Master?"

"Now I will train you on your strength of mind."

"Strength of mind Master?"

"The ability to focus your mind on one situation, while another part of it is focused on something else entirely." To prove her point. Zannah called upon the Force to levitate above the ground, while at the same time lifting her apprentice and the training  
equipment.

"This exercise will be extremely difficult for you apprentice. Not only will you need to use the Force to levitate yourself. You will also need to use it, to see your surroundings. Your eyesight is gone but the Force will be your new eyes."

"I understand Master." Zihl nods. Trying not to show his Master that he was slightly disturbed by being lifted off the ground.

"Now concentrate. Let your anger focus you. Let the dark side flow through you."

Doing as Zannah instructed. Zihl closed his eyes opening his mind to the dark side. Fueling his anger. Letting it course through him, focusing his mind.

Without warning Zannah realised her grip on him. She was pleased to she her apprentice still levitating in midair. It was clear to Zannah, that her young apprentice had a natural affinity to the Force. He would progress in his training with no problem.

Zihl however was to focused on something else entirely, to notice his Masters lack of Force grip. He could again! And it felt clearer than it was ever before. It was like the the Force was constantly sending ripples out around him. Everything looked a  
grayish white. Everything but his Master. Looking at her, and the young Sith apprentice could literally see the power of the dark side, flowing through her. It was like a huge endless black storm surrounded her. Reaching towards the heavens. In a  
grasp of surprise he lost his concentration, falling to the ground.

Zannah looked at her apprentice with a curious gaze. She didn't know what caused her apprentice to lose focus. Until on closer inspection of her students face, saw the look of shock, and slight hungered looked. It was then she put the pieces together.  
Her apprentice saw her power through the Force.

"This is the power, the dark side promises. And in time, you too will wield such power." 


	4. Chapter 4

_~Six Years Later~_  
 _  
_

 __

Deep within Hutt territory, a ship dropped out of hyperspace. A heavily armored transport ship from the Sienar Fleet System. Belonging to Darth Zihl, apprentice to his Master Darth Zannah.

Gone was the small pathetic boy. Replaced with the young strong body of a sixteen year old. His scrawny body now lithe, with muscles toned to perfection. Short blond hair now shoulder length, with a warriors braid framing the right side of his face. Blue  
eyes that now turned red, with slits for pupils.

A few years ago he learned of his special tenant within him. A gaint nine-tailed fox. Of pure energy given physical form. He had learned much from the monster. Such as why the people of his village mistreated him. While this would have made some forgive  
the villagers for their ignorance. It only further enraged him.

The nine-tails, whom he later come to know was named Kurama. Has been a prisoner of war since the villages have come to be. He too had little love for them. It is through their shared hatred of Naruto's home, they have a mutual respect for each other.

Zihl also learned that Kurama healed just about all his wounds.., almost all of them. Healing a cut or a broken bone is easy. An eye however is like losing a limb. He could only heal to such an extent, that Zihl was still considered blind, but he could  
also see a world of fire.

This information was strictly kept between both apprentice and tenant. While Zihl was still loyal to his Master. He also learned that not everything should be shared between the two. It was like a game of sabacc. You never showed your opponent, your entire  
hand.

Thinking about his Master brought Zihl back to his mission. He was tasked by Zannah to track down her failed attempt Seth Hart. The Dark Jedi who ran off with Darth Andeddu's holocron, with its knowledge of immortality.

It was a mission that proven longer than he anticipated. But his Master must have expected this. Not only was this a test to put his training to use. It was also to see if he mastered the importance of patience.

While he didn't find Hart. He did gain the location of his next potential host body. A teenage boy around Zihl's age. On Nar Shaddaa. Hart's current body in use was in its mid forties. Both Zihl and Zannah predicted that Hart would use the body for another  
two, or three years, before he switched again.

Which was why Zihl changed tactics. At first he was entirely focused on hunting Set. It wasn't until later that he was making a mistake. Should he find Hart and kill him, all the muck worm had to do was transfer his life essence to the other host. But  
kill the host. Then Hart was all his. His Master warned him, that while Set was a coward, he was a smart coward. Having stayed out of her reach, in her first life. However not so far out that she couldn't keep tabs on.

There was however a fall back on his plan. The moment he killed the potential host. Set would immediately be alerted to his death within the Force. Yet Zihl didn't care about alerting his target. His body shaking in anticipation of the battle. He was  
eager to fight someone other than his Master.

Quickly reigning in his emotions, and taking a breath to calm himself.

 _'Patience Zihl, patience.'_

 __

 __

Soon his mission would come to a completion. He just need to be patient a little while longer.

* * *

While Zihl was off on his own assignment. Zannah was on one of her own. Plagueis was dead. For quite some time now. Feeling his death through the Force. Zannah wasn't in the least bit surprised of hisdeathat Sidious's hand. While Plaguesis  
was to be busy searching for immortality. Sidious was steadily increasing his power within the senate.

It was no bother to her. She was personally glad the Muun was no more. All that was left was Sidious and his new apprentice Dooku. Zannah knew immediately what was going on. Dooku was nothing more than a pawn. While he possed power, it was nothing compared  
to that of a true Sith Lord. Dooku's role was to help with the Separatist movement. That and his was nothing more than a place holder until Skywalker, the so called chosen one was of a mature age.

Zannah admitted the boy had incredible potential. But she also knew with that much power, the boy would grow to be arrogant. Therefore not pushing to reach the height of his true power. So in the end the young Skywalker would fall just the same.

Which was why she was on the beautiful and lush planet of Naboo. Home to Sidious and the missing Senator Amidala. A faint trace of a smile flickered across her lips. It was no secret to the galaxy that the young Senator was a strong voice in the senate,  
against rising an army for the Republic. So much so, that Zannah could sense Sidious's frustration of the girl. Therefore he had taken actions of having her kidnaped.

While many planets have broken off from the Republic. Sidious still needed time to push both sides to war. Of course he couldn't have Amidala killed just yet, for she was still of use to him.

With their senator gone. The planet was in complete disarray. Perfect situation for her to find out more about her enemy. She had one of her spies sneak in and steal anything of value. While apart of her knew there was a chance of finding little. Zannah  
still couldn't pass off the chance.

She was sitting outside a fancy restaurant basking in the rays of the sun, and the jealous and lustful stares of bystanders. Feeding off their negative feelings, fueling her power of the dark side. And with good reasons. She was wearing the finest red  
dress tailored on Naboo. A dress that was tightly hugging her perfectly toned figure, further pronouncing the swell of her breast, and luscious curves. Her red hair covering part of her face like a curtain. She was shrouded in a cloak of mystery.  
That drew bystanders in, but to a fear to get close.

It wasn't until she sensed a presence approaching, did she look up brow raised.

"Did you get it." She say in a voice a little above a whisper.

"Of course mistress. I do like to pride myself for my talents." The nameless spy gloats.

Refusing to answer back to the arrogants. Zannah reached out a delicate hand for the date-chip. But the spy didn't hand it over.

"This wasn't easy you know." The man croaks with a slight nervousness. "I believe I should be payed more than per agreement."

If they were anywhere else. Zannah would have choked the life out him, for defying her. Instead she opted a small chuckle.  
"Hehe. So you do? And what pray tell would you like?"

Her response was a quick glance at her sitting figure. It honestly didn't surprise her. As far as the spy was concerned, he was simply dealing with the middle man.

Eyes narrowed slightly. Zannah gave a seductive smile before rising gracefully. Not saying a word she simply signaled with her hand to follow. Leading them away from prying eyes.

Once she was certain they were away from the public eye. Zannah reached out with the Force and began to chock the life out of him. The man quickly clawed at his throat. Making a gurgling sound, trying to force air back into his lungs.

Zannah turned around to face him. Her violet eyes, now a golden yellow. She could feel the fear running off her pray in waves. "You are nothing more than a weak servant! Your purpose in life is to serve the strong. Nothing more!" Zannah reprimands the  
spy. "Nod your understanding." She commands.

With a great difficulty the servant nods their head. Eager to breath once more.

"Good." Zannah nods before snapping the mans neck. Reaching on his person, Zannah retrieved the the data-chip before hiding the body.

Once safety aboard her ship, and in orbit, Zannah inserted the chip. Eager to learn something of her enemy. What she found brought a smile to her lips, and a malice filled laughed.

This information would forever haunt Sidious the rest of his term in office. 

* * *

Zihl hated Nar Shaddaa. He didn't know if it was because he was Sith, or because he detested this gangster controlled world. Walking amongst the bustling black market streets. Zihl was looking for his informer. Not wanting to draw attention to himself,  
Zihl wore a hooded black cloak, and cast a spell of indifference. Becoming one with the crowd.

It didn't take long until he reached the small building that housed his worm. Walking in he found himself surrounded by higher grade weapons. Most that the Repulic deemed illegal. Walking up to the counter he found himself standing before a bald green  
skinned Falleen male.

"What do you want!" Came the gruff command.

Zihl didn't say anything, instead he quickly grasped the alien by his neck bringing him face to face.

"That anyway to talk to your betters?" Zihl growls menacingly. Before throwing the Falleen back down.

"Fo-forgive me m-my lord." The alien coughs.

"The information you promised." Batting the pathetic apology aside.

"Of course my lord." The alien rushs to explain. "His name is Nutum Riggs. A lieutenant of one of the rival gangs here on Nar Shaddaa. His base is in the lower city my lord. But I advise caution lord. Apparently a very important guess has arrived under  
heavy guard."

The last bit of information intrigued the Sith Lord. "What guest?"

"I cannot say my lord." The Falleen shakes his head. "I've only just received this news some time before your arrival."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself of his mounting annoyance. Zihl threw a handful of credits on the counter, before turning and walking out the weapon shop. Once outside and blending into the crowd. Zihl began to put together a plan to discover this  
enigma, and most importantly kill his target.


End file.
